Pups get a Teacher
Summary Siberia and Bluebell are going to the beach. They run into the Paw Patrol where Skye finds out that Bluebell is her secert younger sister. When Bluebell tries to tell her but she can't speak english. So Siberia jumps in and helps. The pups want Siberia to become thier teacher pup. Will it work? Characters Paw Patrol Siberia Bluebell ( Her lines are being transforded to english so you can understand her. Normaly she speaks all french. She doesn't know a lot of english ) Paint Trail Sapphire the nurse pup Story The paw patrol is seen walking towards the beach Skye:I can't wait to swim! Chase: Me too Zuma: Count me in Rubble : Me too Marshall: I am ready to swim Rocky: Not me The paw patrol symbol goes across the screen. We now see two strays heading to the same beach as the paw patrol was walking too ?????: Bluebell slow down we'll be there soon enough. Bluebell: I know Siberia but I want to get there soon. I saw the paw patrol going there. Siberia: I know but why are you so excited that the paw patrol is there? Bluebell: Didn't I tell you that Skye was my sister? Siberia: No you did not. Now we are almost there. Bluebell runs ahead and tumbles over her long feet and lands right in front of Skye. Bluebell: Merci. I am Bluebell, your secert younger sister. ( The paw patrol hears this in french. ) Siberia runs over Siberia: Bluebell I know you are excited but that doesn... She cuts off because she sees the paw patrol Marshall: Do you know this pup? Siberia: Yes I do. Marshall: Then what did she say to Skye? Siberia:Bluebell repeat what you said to Skye Bluebell:Merci, I am Bluebell, your secert younger sister.( again the paw patrol hears this in french ) Siberia: She said Hello I am Blubell, your secert younger sister. Skye: She's my secert younger sister! Siberia: Yep. Skye:How did you do that? Siberia: My lady owner was a language teacher until she died in a car accident rightafterr she moved to Adventure Bay. I picked up a few languages from her. Rocky: You should be our teacher pup your so good at this. Chase: Yeah! Siberia: I have to meet your leader first and Bluebell has to be my apprentice. Chase: Sure we will take you to the lookout. Siberia: Thanks Scene change A badge that mysterislyly has a pencil on followed by a badge that has a mysterious picture of a peice of paper that says Merci, Hello. Rocky:This is the lookout. ( calls up to Ryder ) Ryder we have some pups that could be our teacher pup and teacher pup apprentice. Ryder: Coming down Ryder comes downstairs Ryder: So where are these pups? Chase: They are right here Ryder.Siberia is good at translating . ( points at Siberia ) Pushes Siberia and Bluebell forward Ryder: Let's see you translate something Siberia Siberia: Okay. Bluebell say something Bluebell: Hi, I am Bluebell ( the paw patrol hears it as french ) Siberia: She said Hi, I am Bluebell Ryder: Amazing. Do you want to be our teacher pup? Siberia: Sure Siberia and Bluebell now have thier tags. Siberia's has a pencil on it and Bluebell's has a piece of paper that says Merci, Hello The End Category:Stories Category:Stories by vixiedog